


Coffee?

by vaguesalvation



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguesalvation/pseuds/vaguesalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what is it about the beverage that he can't stop thinking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee?

The smell of fresh brewing coffee falls around him.

How he comes to like the smell of coffee is beyond him. There is nothing especially great about coffee, he doesn’t think. It’s highly caffeinated, muddy water that costs a ridiculous amount of money now matter what part of the country he’s in. Nothing more nothing less.

So what is it about the beverage that he can’t stop thinking about?

He scratches his head and grabs his guitar from the puke green couch across from him. The practice room is empty, save a few sounds guys making last minutes adjustments to whatever it was they dealt with, Kouyou doesn’t really care as long as his guitar makes the correct noise when he wants it to.

He hears a door open from behind him. He doesn’t need to look to know that it’s Yutaka.

“Hey, show starts in ten, you might want to leave the practice room.” his voice has it’s familiar annoyed tone.

Kouyou doesn’t want to leave the practice room. Kouyou is still trying to convince himself that there is no logical reason he should have such an irrational reaction to the mere smell of a liquid he doesn’t even like to drink. He is also afraid that if nothing can be done about the mystery, something drastic might have to happen.

He bites his lip, thinking about something for a moment before he turns to Yutaka. “I can’t play today, we have to cancel the show.”

Yutaka almost chokes on his spit. “Excuse me what?”

“Yeah, I can’t concentrate, so there isn’t going to be anyway I can play…yeah.”

Yutaka raises an eyebrow. “You’re cute.”

“No, I’m serious. I can’t think of anything expect for fucking coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, like all of a sudden every time I smell I turn into a fuck crack head or something. It’s like Aki when the new square games come out.”

Yutaka blinks a few times. “Sounds like a personal problem. You’re still going out on that stage.”

“But…”

He’s cut off by the infamous one finger in front of his face. Yutaka doesn’t have to say anything for Kouyou to get the point. He frowns and grunts toward the drummer as he stands from the couch.

“You have no idea what this feels like.”

Yutaka rolls his eyes. “Maybe you should go talk to Yuu.”

“Yuu?”

Yutaka nods. “Yeah, he drinks a lot of coffee. Maybe he can lend you some of his coffee connoisseur wisdom.”

Kouyou’s chest sinks, a very solid lump forming in the back of his throat. Yuu always smells like coffee. He only barely prevents his guitar from falling to the ground as his fingers lose the ability to grip it.

“Yutaka.”

“What?”

“I think we need to cancel the show.”


End file.
